


Dimensions: Book Three

by Nugiha



Series: Power Rangers Dimensions [3]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Beast Morphers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble Sequence, Features and/or References All Power Rangers from MMPR to Beast Morphers, Ficlet Collection, Friendship, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, One Shot Collection, Original Character-centric, Shorts, The Mighty Ducks (1992), The Mighty Ducks References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: All seasons. Another Retelling of the 1992 'DCOM' The Mighty Ducks with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.
Series: Power Rangers Dimensions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256855





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Beast Morphers excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. EVERY ranger featured in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alpha(s):Devon. Beta(s): Ravi and Omega(s): Zoey Nate and Jari.  
> This story focuses more on Ravi but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is dedicated to the Power Rangers 25th Anniversary and is inspired by the 1992 DCOM 'The Mighty Ducks'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. Another Retelling of the 1992 'DCOM' The Mighty Ducks with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Harper…Chase Ellison  
> Jari's father, Tom Harper...Brian Stepanek  
> Jari's mother, Anne Harper...Allison Munn

Omega Jari Harper was a member of his high school hockey team, not because he particularly loved the sport. Mainly because he was forced to join by his Alpha Devon Daniels and Beta Ravi Shaw Their relationship was complicated. Sometimes the three acted like were romantically involved. Other times they seemed to be best friends. The hockey team was assigned a new coach "Coach" Bombay. Their old one had given up on the team and moved away. That Evening Ravi and Jari went to local performing arts theater. The current show was Romeo and Juliet. The two were sitting next each other. Ravi had his arm around Jari keeping the other close. The two had known one another for a long time. Ravi could always tell when he was upset. 

"Ravi I'm quitting the hockey team." Jari said. 

"No you're not." Ravi said. 

"That coach has no idea what he's doing, I want a coach who will help us win." 

"Winning isn't everything." 

"You don't care that the other hockey teams think we're losers?" Jari questioned.

"We have to give the guy a chance until he quits that is." Ravi replied. 

"What makes you think he's going to quit?" Jari asked. 

"He'll quit just like all of them if I have anything to say about it." Ravi said. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Beast Morphers excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. EVERY ranger featured in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alpha(s):Devon. Beta(s): Ravi and Omega(s): Zoey Nate and Jari.  
> This story focuses more on Ravi but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is dedicated to the Power Rangers 25th Anniversary and is inspired by the 1992 DCOM 'The Mighty Ducks'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. Another Retelling of the 1992 'DCOM' The Mighty Ducks with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Jari was pissed at the end of hockey practice the next evening, Coach Bombay spent most of the time telling them how much they sucked. The man refused to give any pointers on how to get any better. Coach Bombay went as far to say that the only way they would win the next game was by cheating. Alpha Devon Daniels, Omega Nate Silva, Omega Zoey Reeves, and Jari were taken back at the coach's words. Coach Bombay then outlined a "cheating" plan for the next game. The four of them went to Jari's for a movie night. Neither of Jari's parents home. They settled on blankets in Jari's room. A film played on the television but they were barely watching it. Jari especially didn't want cheat. There was always the possibility of getting caught. 

"Jari we have to do something about this guy." Nate said. 

"I agree Nate but what can we do? He's the coach." Jari replied. 

"I've never cheated in one of the games before and I'm not going to start now." Zoey proclaimed.

"Ravi said that he would quit." Jari said. 

"Are we doing what he said and cheating at the next game?" Nate asked. 

"None of you are going to be cheating am I clear?" Devon said in his alpha tone. 

"Yes sir." Nate and Jari quickly said.

"Perfect I have a plan." Devon replied. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Beast Morphers excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. EVERY ranger featured in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alpha(s):Devon. Beta(s): Ravi and Omega(s): Zoey Nate and Jari.  
> This story focuses more on Ravi but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is dedicated to the Power Rangers 25th Anniversary and is inspired by the 1992 DCOM 'The Mighty Ducks'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. Another Retelling of the 1992 'DCOM' The Mighty Ducks with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Jari loved Devon's plan, it was very silent and straightforward. During the next hockey match Devon Ravi Nate Zoey Jari and other players purposely didn't try. Usually the team at least put in the effort. But because of Coach Bombay's tactics the team decided to take a stand. The match ended with their other team having fifty points over them. Coach Bombay couldn't even wait until they were off the ice to berate them. The tirade was about their lack of respect for him and effort in the game. All of the team walked off after Ravi told the coach about how "shitty" he was. Ravi and Jari went to the former's to hang out. Jari got up to get them some water. He tripped heading towards the kitchen. Ravi examined him. There was bruise forming on his arm. Ravi lightly kissed the bruise and smiled at the other boy. 

"It feels better now." Jari said. 

"Thought it might." Ravi said. 

"I don't regret throwing that match and I hope you don't either." 

"No regrets man." 

"Everyone on the team is done with Bombay I don't understand why he won't leave." Ravi said. 

"No one's going to respect him if he keeps yelling at everyone." Jari added. 

"Let's just forget about Bombay for now." Ravi told him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Beast Morphers excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. EVERY ranger featured in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alpha(s):Devon. Beta(s): Ravi and Omega(s): Zoey Nate and Jari.  
> This story focuses more on Ravi but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is dedicated to the Power Rangers 25th Anniversary and is inspired by the 1992 DCOM 'The Mighty Ducks'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. Another Retelling of the 1992 'DCOM' The Mighty Ducks with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Jari was at the Maxwell home one week later with Omegas Calvin Maxwell and Sarah Thompson. The trio were watching a film and had fallen asleep thirty minutes in. Coach Bombay seemed to be changing for the better. It was his idea to recruit New players to the team. Several of those new players were Alphas Tyler Navarro, Brody Romero and Omegas Koda, Riley Griffin, Chase Randall, Sir Ivan of Zandar, Shelby Watkins, Preston Tien, Calvin, Hayley Foster, Sarah, and Levi Weston. The three woke to notice they were cuddled together. Sarah smiled and kissed Calvin and Jari's foreheads before either boy could lift them from her shoulder. Their fingers were also linked together but neither boy minded. 

"Sorry Sarah I didn't mean to fall asleep on you two." Jari apologized. 

"Shit Jari all three of us fell asleep." Sarah reasoned. 

"Whose idea was it to watch the Notebook anyways? " Jari asked. 

"I'm pretty sure it was Sarah's." Calvin said. 

"Fuck you I should get going." Sarah said. 

"You don't have to, in fact my mom's probably going to insist that the two of you stay for dinner." Calvin invited. 

"Are you sure? I could just walk her home." Jari said. 

"Hey we always have plenty of food that gets thrown away, it's no problem." Calvin said with smile. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Beast Morphers excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. EVERY ranger featured in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alpha(s):Devon. Beta(s): Ravi and Omega(s): Zoey Nate and Jari.  
> This story focuses more on Ravi but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is dedicated to the Power Rangers 25th Anniversary and is inspired by the 1992 DCOM 'The Mighty Ducks'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. Another Retelling of the 1992 'DCOM' The Mighty Ducks with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Jari had snuck into one of the Angel Grove bars with Hayley, they didn't have to show ID's. One of Hayley's relatives happened to be the bouncer. Though she had been never been much of a drinker. Jari had convinced her. Hayley was having problems getting along with their teammates since joining the hockey team. Especially Sarah. Others did not know Hayley and barely if ever talked with her. Jari felt sympathetic to her. Fitting in was a hard task for just about any normal person. Jari knew what it was like. The two ordered drinks. Wine since the taste of beer made him sick. Jari told corny jokes just to see a smile and cheer up Hayley who was becoming a good friend. 

"Jari can I ask you a question?" Hayley inquired. 

"Hayley you can ask me anything." Jari said. 

"Why are you being so nice to me? It's clear that the rest of the team don't like me"

"That's because they don't know you."

"You don't know me either." Hayley reminded. 

"True." Jari agreed.

"Thank you for this. It feels good to have a friend." Hayley said. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Beast Morphers excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. EVERY ranger featured in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alpha(s):Devon. Beta(s): Ravi and Omega(s): Zoey Nate and Jari.  
> This story focuses more on Ravi but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is dedicated to the Power Rangers 25th Anniversary and is inspired by the 1992 DCOM 'The Mighty Ducks'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. Another Retelling of the 1992 'DCOM' The Mighty Ducks with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

At around two AM both Hayley and jari had gotten drunk enough to call for a ride home. Jari called Devon. It was apparent that Hayley didn't want Brody to know. Devon let them sleep over at his home for the night. The Alpha even agreed to cover for both of them at the hockey match the next day. The hangovers passed. The hockey team lost the match. Following the loss the majority of the team walked off on Coach Bombay. Apparently they had heard the Coach tell someone that he would trade "all of them" if it was possible. Ravi and Jari went to the Angel Grove Park after the hockey match that afternoon, the duo talked while looking up at the sky. There was a blanket placed underneath them. Ravi lay on his back with the other's head on his chest. Jari could hear the other boy's heartbeat. He could also feel Ravi's fingers stroking his neck softly. 

"Jari are you okay?" Ravi asked. 

"Ravi I feel the way I look." Jari said. 

"Then you must feel beautiful."

"Funny listen I know the hockey team's done for now, but I'm worried about Hayley."

"Why would you be worried about her?" Ravi wondered.

"You had to know that she hasn't made any friends since she got here." Jari said. 

"Yeah I noticed. Listen I can talk to Brody but I can't make any promises." Ravi replied. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Beast Morphers excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. EVERY ranger featured in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alpha(s):Devon. Beta(s): Ravi and Omega(s): Zoey Nate and Jari.  
> This story focuses more on Ravi but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is dedicated to the Power Rangers 25th Anniversary and is inspired by the 1992 DCOM 'The Mighty Ducks'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. Another Retelling of the 1992 'DCOM' The Mighty Ducks with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Jari was about to follow the others into the detention classroom, but he was stopped by Brody and Levi who wanted to speak privately in the hallway. There was an unspoken agreement not to talk about the team. Unsaid agreement was broken earlier. Calvin and Sarah taunted Hayley for defending Coach Bombay. Further taunts were made by Preston. Levi tried to stop them. The four of them started arguing. Others in the classroom got involved. Leading to a huge brawl. Brody got everyone back under control. But the Principal had already seen what happened. The woman assigned the whole classroom detention. Especially after they "quacked" at her when she demanded an explanation for behavior that she had "never seen in her life." He sighed. Brody shot a reassuring smile at the smaller boy. Jari felt a bit relieved. Perhaps the conversation with the brothers wouldn't be a dreaded one. Like Jari had originally had thought. 

"I don't understand how we got detention, we didn't do anything wrong." Jari said. 

"Jari thank you." Brody said. 

"Brody I didn't do anything." Jari replied. 

"Ravi told Brody about how the others were treating Hayley." Levi said. 

"You're saying you didn't know?" Jari asked. 

"Of course not and it's been taken care of. Calvin, Sarah, and Preston won't be doing that to her anymore. We would've never let it continue." Brody declared.   
  
"You've given me no reason not to believe you." Jari said. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Beast Morphers excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. EVERY ranger featured in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alpha(s):Devon. Beta(s): Ravi and Omega(s): Zoey Nate and Jari.  
> This story focuses more on Ravi but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is dedicated to the Power Rangers 25th Anniversary and is inspired by the 1992 DCOM 'The Mighty Ducks'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. Another Retelling of the 1992 'DCOM' The Mighty Ducks with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> 

The only way that the hockey team could get out of detention was by writing "I will not quack at the principal" a hundred times on the chalkboard. Coach Bombay came when they were almost done. He explained that his comment was taken out of context. The team agreed to play for him again. Jari couldn't believe the change in him, especially in the final score of the state hockey championship a week later. The penalty shot decided the win. Ravi took it. Coach Bombay didn't put any pressure. He even said Ravi could miss the shot. Ravi won the championship. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Beast Morphers excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. EVERY ranger featured in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alpha(s):Devon. Beta(s): Ravi and Omega(s): Zoey Nate and Jari.  
> This story focuses more on Ravi but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is dedicated to the Power Rangers 25th Anniversary and is inspired by the 1992 DCOM 'The Mighty Ducks'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. Another Retelling of the 1992 'DCOM' The Mighty Ducks with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Shelby and Jari stayed on the ice after winning the championship, the two were holding hands while skating around the rink in circles. Theirs and the rest of the hockey team's families had come to the championship to support them. As a treat Coach Bombay had planned on taking everyone to dinner. The rest of the team had gone into the locker rooms to change. The duo needed to change as well. But Jari figured that they could spare for a few minutes before one of their teammates came out to ask what the "hell" they were doing. When they should be getting dressed instead. Jari appeared a little downcast and Shelby noticed.

"Come on, we just won a state championship!" Shelby exclaimed. 

"So?" Jari asked. 

"Jari what do you mean so? You should be happy about that." 

"Shelby I'm just thinking." 

"Coach Bombay already said that he would come back next season." Shelby said. 

"I know that but I'm just wondering what I am supposed to do in the meantime?" Jari pondered. 

"Well the hockey season's over so I guess you're going to have to find something else to occupy your time." Shelby said. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Beast Morphers excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. EVERY ranger featured in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alpha(s):Devon. Beta(s): Ravi and Omega(s): Zoey Nate and Jari.  
> This story focuses more on Ravi but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is dedicated to the Power Rangers 25th Anniversary and is inspired by the 1992 DCOM 'The Mighty Ducks'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. Another Retelling of the 1992 'DCOM' The Mighty Ducks with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Ravi and Jari were in Ravi's room later that evening, the former had a magazine in hand with Jari's head on his shoulder.The two were on Ravi's bed. Jari told the other about his talk with Shelby and her suggestion. The Beta wanted to see Jari happy and thought that finding another activity would be good for him. But the problem was there was so much to do. The duo went back and forth over ideas. Ravi had thumbed through a few magazines. There was up and coming pageant in Angel Grove. Strictly for teenage boys. Jari didn't want to enter. But for some reason Ravi thought he had a good chance of winning. 

"Ravi there's no way I'm doing that." Jari said. 

"Jari It's just a pageant. What are you scared of?" Ravi asked. 

"I'm not scared." 

"You said you needed something do until the hockey season starts again."

"I'm ugly." Jari said. 

"No you're not man and we think you have potential." Ravi replied. 

"Really? You think I have potential?" Jari asked. 

"You know I do." Ravi confirmed. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Beast Morphers excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. EVERY ranger featured in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alpha(s):Devon. Beta(s): Ravi and Omega(s): Zoey Nate and Jari.  
> This story focuses more on Ravi but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is dedicated to the Power Rangers 25th Anniversary and is inspired by the 1992 DCOM 'The Mighty Ducks'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. Another Retelling of the 1992 'DCOM' The Mighty Ducks with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Jari signed up for the pageant. With Ravi's help he got intel on the competition as well. Which included Alphas Jason Lee Scott and Tommy Oliver and Omegas Billy Cranson, Zack Taylor, Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos, and Justin Stewart, Training and supporting them were Omegas Kimberly Hart, Trini Kwan, Aisha Campbell, Katherine "Kat" Hillard, and Tanya Sloan. Jari was in the boy's locker room at school one week later, he was about to undress and take a shower. Kimberly and Trini walked in. Both girls were only wearing towels to cover their bodies. They had clearly had been heading for a shower. But this was the boy's locker room. Jari had a feeling they weren't confused. But he chose to clarify things anyways. 

"Shouldn't you both be in the girl's locker room?" Jari asked. 

"I hear you're entering the pageant." Kimberly said. 

"What's it to you? I thought it was guy's only" Jari questioned. 

"It is and it's also Jason's pageant." Trini said. 

"What the hell is that meant to mean!?" Jari asked. 

"My advice to you is to drop out early. Jason wins this pageant every year." Kimberly stated.

Chapter Twelve 

Jari quickly told Devon about Kimberly's "advice." Devon wasn't happy and was planning to have a long talk with Jason. Neither Kimberly or Trini would give him trouble again if the Alpha had anything to say about it. Hayley wasn't being bullied anymore. The Alpha reamed out Preston, Sarah, Calvin, and Levi. Apologies to Hayley followed. Recently the four became good friends. Either one or all of them were seen with Hayley. Even Jari started hanging out with Calvin again. He had been avoiding him out of disappointment. But Jari figured that he could forgive the other if Hayley could.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Beast Morphers excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. EVERY ranger featured in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alpha(s):Devon. Beta(s): Ravi and Omega(s): Zoey Nate and Jari.  
> This story focuses more on Ravi but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is dedicated to the Power Rangers 25th Anniversary and is inspired by the 1992 DCOM 'The Mighty Ducks'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. Another Retelling of the 1992 'DCOM' The Mighty Ducks with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Jari quickly told Devon about Kimberly's "advice." Devon wasn't happy and was planning to have a long talk with Jason. Neither Kimberly or Trini would give him trouble again if the Alpha had anything to say about it. Hayley wasn't being bullied anymore. The Alpha reamed out Preston, Sarah, Calvin, and Levi. Apologies to Hayley followed. Recently the four became good friends. Either one or all of them were seen with Hayley. Even Jari started hanging out with Calvin again. He had been avoiding him out of disappointment. But Jari figured that he could forgive the other if Hayley could.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Beast Morphers excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. EVERY ranger featured in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alpha(s):Devon. Beta(s): Ravi and Omega(s): Zoey Nate and Jari.  
> This story focuses more on Ravi but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is dedicated to the Power Rangers 25th Anniversary and is inspired by the 1992 DCOM 'The Mighty Ducks'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. Another Retelling of the 1992 'DCOM' The Mighty Ducks with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Calvin and Jari were in Jari's livingroom, the two had just finished working on Jari's portfolio for the pageant. They were now trying to figure out clothes and outfits would look best on Jari. Calvin knew about pageants since his cousin's sister had been in them in diapers. Jari was glad to have the Omega's help. Rest was an important part to doing well in a pageant. Calvin decided to call it a night. The two would work together again the next day. Jari had just gotten a blanket for warmth and was laying back on the couch. He couldn't fall asleep. Jari asked the fellow Omega if he didn't mind staying. Just so they could talk for a few more minutes. Calvin nodded with a smile. Shoes and shoes were removed. Jari felt the warmth of Calvin's body beside his own as the other boy climbed on the couch with him.

"Calvin thanks for helping me train." Jari said. 

"Jari no problem I can't believe those bitches tried to make you drop out." Calvin replied. 

"Devon took care of it. They won't be bothering me again." 

"If they do, I'll revisit my rules about hitting women." 

"They won't." Jari assured. 

"You should go to sleep, we have an early day tomorrow." Calvin said. 

"I can't sleep, would you mind staying with me? Just until I get tired." Jari replied. 

"Sure thing." Calvin said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Beast Morphers excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. EVERY ranger featured in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alpha(s):Devon. Beta(s): Ravi and Omega(s): Zoey Nate and Jari.  
> This story focuses more on Ravi but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is dedicated to the Power Rangers 25th Anniversary and is inspired by the 1992 DCOM 'The Mighty Ducks'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. Another Retelling of the 1992 'DCOM' The Mighty Ducks with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

One week went by and Jari competed in the first round of the pageant. He was nervous. But in the end the judges informed that he would move onto the next round. However Billy had been eliminated. Not that Jari felt particularly bad about it. Zoey and Jari were at Kentucky Fried McBurger King, they were at their table but their food was mostly untouched. The duo's focus was mostly on the other. Well the inside of the other's mouth that is. Ever since getting to the restaurant the two had been caught in a passionate and intense makeout session. They barely broke apart. Even to order their food. But somehow they managed to do so. Their hands were exploring the other's upper body. Only the need for air caused Zoey and Jari to finally force themselves away from each other. 

"Zoey we should probably stop, everyone's looking at us." Jari said. 

"Let them watch the show if they want." Zoey said. 

"I think the first rounds of the pageant were enough of a show for them." 

"I'm pretty sure these people weren't there. Jason seems to be intimidated by you though." 

"Why the hell would an Alpha be intimidated by a lowly Omega like me?" Jari asked. 

"Jari!" Zoey shouted. 

"I know you're an Omega too but that's besides the point." Jari mentioned.

"Jason does see you as a threat. You made it past the first round. Otherwise Kimberly and Trini wouldn't have tried to get you out." Zoey said. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Beast Morphers excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. EVERY ranger featured in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alpha(s):Devon. Beta(s): Ravi and Omega(s): Zoey Nate and Jari.  
> This story focuses more on Ravi but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is dedicated to the Power Rangers 25th Anniversary and is inspired by the 1992 DCOM 'The Mighty Ducks'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. Another Retelling of the 1992 'DCOM' The Mighty Ducks with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Jari went to see Ravi, he told his friend about Zoey's observations towards Jason. The Beta was of the opinion that it Jason's mistake not to be intimidated by him. The pageant continued. There were only three competitors by the final round. Jason Tommy and Jari. After the round Jari was stopped by Jason. The Alpha wanted him to drop out. Jari tried to walk away. The taller boy pushed him from behind. Hand to the other's throat Jason threatened him to drop out. The Alpha released him. Jari was left alone in the parking lot to catch his breath. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Beast Morphers excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. EVERY ranger featured in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alpha(s):Devon. Beta(s): Ravi and Omega(s): Zoey Nate and Jari.  
> This story focuses more on Ravi but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is dedicated to the Power Rangers 25th Anniversary and is inspired by the 1992 DCOM 'The Mighty Ducks'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. Another Retelling of the 1992 'DCOM' The Mighty Ducks with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Devon found Jari in the parking lot, the latter didn't want to talk about what happened at first. They went to Devon's car and sat for awhile. Jari spilled everything. He had to call Ravi over to talk sense into the Alpha. The only things keeping Devon from killing Jason for hurting his Omega were the two of them. Jari offered to simply drop out of pageant. But Devon wasn't giving that son of a "bitch" the satisfaction. Devon and Jari tracked down Jason and Trini at the Angel Grove Park later that evening, they sat with the two on a park bench. Cigarettes were being smoked by Jason and Trini. Neither seemed bothered by their presence. But jari knew that wouldn't last long. He can only hope that Devon didn't literally kill the both of them on principle alone. 

"There you are Jason, we have been looking for you." Jari said. 

"Why me?" Jason asked. 

"Don't talk to him. My Omega told me you threatened him and tried to choke him." Devon replied. 

"Jason couldn't have done it, he was with me after the pageant." Trini claimed. 

"You don't have to cover for him." Jari said. 

"She's not covering for me! I don't know why you think I did this." Jason told them. 

"If either of you go anywhere my Omega again, you will answer to me." Devon said. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Beast Morphers excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. EVERY ranger featured in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alpha(s):Devon. Beta(s): Ravi and Omega(s): Zoey Nate and Jari.  
> This story focuses more on Ravi but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is dedicated to the Power Rangers 25th Anniversary and is inspired by the 1992 DCOM 'The Mighty Ducks'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. Another Retelling of the 1992 'DCOM' The Mighty Ducks with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

The final rounds of the pageant commenced. Devon refused to let Jari drop out. Though the Alpha made sure to keep a better eye on the smaller boy. There were no more incidents from Jason. Jari knew that it was a matter of time. Jason was going to do something again. But Jari planned to have him out of the pageant and his life before then. It had come down to safety. Jari wouldn't feel safe in the pageant as long as Jason was allowed in it. Especially after what happened to him. Jari was sitting out at the lake one evening, he was alone and staring out at the water when Kimberly approached. He hadn't seen her. Not since she tried to get Jari out of the pageant weeks ago. 

"Zack told me that you might be here." Kimberly said. 

"Kimberly what do you want?" Jari demanded. 

"Jari I'm sorry about what Jason did to you. I would like to help with what whatever you're planning if I can." 

"Why would you help me if I was planning something? Jason's your Alpha" 

"I know Jason's my alpha but that doesn't mean he can just get away with what he did to you." Kimberly said. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Beast Morphers excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. EVERY ranger featured in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alpha(s):Devon. Beta(s): Ravi and Omega(s): Zoey Nate and Jari.  
> This story focuses more on Ravi but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is dedicated to the Power Rangers 25th Anniversary and is inspired by the 1992 DCOM 'The Mighty Ducks'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. Another Retelling of the 1992 'DCOM' The Mighty Ducks with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Kimberly and Jari teamed up. They waited. Either Jason Tommy or Jari were about to cut from the pageant. The judges were planning on having a final two. It was their last chance to impress the judges. At the last practice Kimberly distracted Jason. Jari planted drugs on the Alpha. He then made an anonymous tip to the judges. Jason was disqualified from the pageant immediately. Revenge was sworn on whoever had done this. Jari bet even money that that Jason didn't suspect him capable of even pulling some like that before. Ravi and Jari were out in the backyard that evening, the two were laying on blankets and watching funny videos on Ravi's laptop. The two were about to fall asleep. Ravi's arm was around the other boy keeping him close. 

"Jari you did it didn't you?" Ravi asked. 

"Did what Ravi?" Jari said. 

"Planted those drugs on Jason." 

"If Jason thinks it me what would he do?" Jari asked. 

"I wouldn't worry about it Devon isn't going to let him near you again. You know that. " Ravi assured. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Beast Morphers excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. EVERY ranger featured in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alpha(s):Devon. Beta(s): Ravi and Omega(s): Zoey Nate and Jari.  
> This story focuses more on Ravi but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is dedicated to the Power Rangers 25th Anniversary and is inspired by the 1992 DCOM 'The Mighty Ducks'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. Another Retelling of the 1992 'DCOM' The Mighty Ducks with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

The final two were Tommy and Jari after Jason's elimination. The two knew it was crunch time. They made sure the best photo were taken. The best looks were shown. The judges announced the winner that afternoon. Jari. Tommy was naturally bummed. But the decision was made. Jari decided to stop by the market before going home, his mother had asked him to pick up some essentials. Water and Toilet paper. Jari had just finished loading his cart when he noticed Tommy. The two barely spoke alot of the time. Jason was around the few times the Omega had reached out to Tommy. With a sharp reminder to Jari that he was only an Omega. To his surprise Tommy smiled and shook his hand. The Alpha then ran his fingers up and down Jari's neck. 

"Tommy please don't tell me that Jason is making accusations against me." Jari said. 

"Jari actually you're the least person he suspects. I think you did it." Tommy admitted.

"Then why are you so being nice to me?"

"Fuck Jason. I just wanted to shake your head and say congrats. If you won it's because the judges felt that you deserved it." 

"Thanks for saying that." Jari said. 

"Besides it's obvious who's going to take the next win." Tommy said. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Beast Morphers excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. EVERY ranger featured in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alpha(s):Devon. Beta(s): Ravi and Omega(s): Zoey Nate and Jari.  
> This story focuses more on Ravi but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is dedicated to the Power Rangers 25th Anniversary and is inspired by the 1992 DCOM 'The Mighty Ducks'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. Another Retelling of the 1992 'DCOM' The Mighty Ducks with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Jari went back to school that week. He received congratulations on the pageant win. From students such as Alphas Andros, Leo Corbett, Carter Grayson and Omegas Theodore Jay "TJ" Johnson, Cassie Chan, Ashley Hammond, Andros' sister Karone, Carlos Vallerte, Zhane, Kendrix Morgan, Kai Chen, Maya, Damon Henderson, Leo's brother Mike Corbett, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, Kelsey Winslow, and siblings Dana and Ryan Mitchell. One of his teachers assigned a group essay to the class. Jari worked with Cassie and Ashley. Cassie, Ashley, and Jari went to the library after school, the three studied until Cassie suddenly got sick. Cassie went racing to the girl's bathroom. Hand over her mouth. Concerned Ashley and Jari followed. They waited a couple of minutes until Cassie walked out. 

"Cassie are you okay?" Jari asked. 

"Guys I'm fine." Cassie said. 

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked. 

"I think I've just got that bug that's been going around." Cassie suggested. 

"There's no bug but you've been getting sick alot lately. I know what a pregnant woman looks like." Jari said. 

"I'm not pregnant!" Cassie exclaimed. 

"It's okay. I'll buy the test for you and we'll cross that bridge when it comes to it." Ashley assured. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Beast Morphers excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. EVERY ranger featured in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alpha(s):Devon. Beta(s): Ravi and Omega(s): Zoey Nate and Jari.  
> This story focuses more on Ravi but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is dedicated to the Power Rangers 25th Anniversary and is inspired by the 1992 DCOM 'The Mighty Ducks'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. Another Retelling of the 1992 'DCOM' The Mighty Ducks with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Ashley bought the pregnancy test for Cassie. The girls secretly met at Jari's who offered to let them use his house. Cassie took the rest. The results were positive. Cassie wasn't taking the news too well. Ashley and Jari spent most of their time with her. Whether it was giving advice about prenatal care. Or encouraging Cassie to make a doctor's appointment. Jari finally got some free time. He accepted Ravi's invitation to the arcade that evening. The duo chose to walk there. On the way Jari stopped. He gave a look to the Beta. Ravi leaned down and allowed Jari to jump on his back, he then gave Jari a piggyback ride the rest of the way to the arcade.

"Ravi what is it?" Jari asked. 

"Jari Andros asked Devon if there was something going on with you and Cassie." Ravi said. 

"Why the fuck would he think that?"

"It's probably because she's always busy with you. You're the only person she hangs out with lately besides Cassie. " Ravi mentioned. 

"There's nothing going on with me and Cassie. I'm just helping my friend out. " Jari said. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Beast Morphers excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. EVERY ranger featured in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alpha(s):Devon. Beta(s): Ravi and Omega(s): Zoey Nate and Jari.  
> This story focuses more on Ravi but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is dedicated to the Power Rangers 25th Anniversary and is inspired by the 1992 DCOM 'The Mighty Ducks'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. Another Retelling of the 1992 'DCOM' The Mighty Ducks with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Devon and Jari sought out Andros. Both reiterated there was nothing more than friendship between Cassie and Jari. If there was Andros would the first to know as Alpha. Andros thanked the two for coming to him. There would no problems. Andros had only been worried. Cassie was sleeping over at Jari's a few days later, the two were in one sleeping bag in the livingroom. Jari had lost the spare sleeping bag his family usually slept. But there was no way that he would let his friend freeze to death. Especially pregnant. Jari allowed Cassie to squeeze in the one he was using with him. They were staying up late with snacks and drinks keeping them occupied. 

"I don't know. TJ just thinks you have a problem with him." Jari said. 

"That's probably my fault, I have been avoiding him. Did he tell you to ask me?" Cassie demanded.

"No way we're not that close." Jari said. 

"I have to tell TJ that I'm pregnant." 

"You know there's a strong possibility that he won't take it well right?" 

"Wish me luck." Cassie said. 

"Good luck." Jari replied. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Beast Morphers excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. EVERY ranger featured in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alpha(s):Devon. Beta(s): Ravi and Omega(s): Zoey Nate and Jari.  
> This story focuses more on Ravi but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is dedicated to the Power Rangers 25th Anniversary and is inspired by the 1992 DCOM 'The Mighty Ducks'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. Another Retelling of the 1992 'DCOM' The Mighty Ducks with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Carlos and Jari walked home from school the next day, the duo had plans to go to an indoor soccer facility. Air hit their necks as someone ran past. Jari thought they looked familiar. The direction the person had come from was behind the school. The two went to check out the scene. Cassie lay unconscious. Clearly beaten and covered in a pool of her own blood. The last time Jari had seen Cassie was earlier. She was going to tell TJ about her being pregnant. They exchanged horrified looks at each other. Jari used his cellphone to call the ambulance. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Beast Morphers excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. EVERY ranger featured in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alpha(s):Devon. Beta(s): Ravi and Omega(s): Zoey Nate and Jari.  
> This story focuses more on Ravi but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is dedicated to the Power Rangers 25th Anniversary and is inspired by the 1992 DCOM 'The Mighty Ducks'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. Another Retelling of the 1992 'DCOM' The Mighty Ducks with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Harper…Chase Ellison  
> Jari's father, Tom Harper...Brian Stepanek  
> Jari's mother, Anne Harper...Allison Munn

The ambulance arrived within minutes. Cassie was transported to the hospital. Carlos had to argue with the paramedics before they allowed him and Jari to ride the EMT with their friend. They were forced to wait in the waiting room while doctors worked on Cassie. One hour passed. The two were finally allowed to see Cassie. Carlos and Jari entered Cassie's hospital room together, the two were holding hands for comfort. Cassie was one of the nicest Jari knew. Whoever beat her while she was pregnant was going to pay. Jari would make sure of it. No matter the cost. 

"How are you feeling?" Jari asked. 

"They said the baby's going to make it and I just need rest. No stitches." Cassie said. 

"That's good." Jari said. 

"Andros is on the his way but you know he's going to want an answer on who did this to you." Carlos pointed out. 

"I don't think now is the right time to question her Carlos." Jari said. 

"It's okay Jari and it was TJ." Cassie answered. 

"TJ! Are you sure?" Jari asked. 

"How do you think I feel? I never thought that TJ would do something like this before either." Cassie told them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
